Dove Cameron
Dove Olivia Cameron[1] (born Chloe Celeste Hosterman; January 15, 1996)[2][3] is an American actress and singer. She is known for playing a dual role as both title characters in the Disney Channel sitcom Liv and Maddie. She also starred in the Disney Channel original movies Cloud 9 as Kayla Morgan, and Descendants as Mal, daughter of Maleficent.[4] Early life Cameron was born in Seattle, Washington as Chloe Celeste Hosterman. She is the daughter of Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace, who later divorced, and has an older sister, Claire Hosterman. She grew up in Bainbridge Island, Washington. When she was a child, she attended Sakai Intermediate School. At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater at Bainbridge Performing Arts.[5] When she was 14, her family moved to Los Angeles, California, where she sang in Burbank High School's National Championship Show Choir.[2] Cameron is part French and is a native speaker of the language, having spent many years of her life growing up in France.[6] She has stated she was bullied through her entire school experience, starting in fifth grade, through the end of high school. Regardless of the pressure at school and fitting in, she stayed focused on her dreams of becoming successful in entertainment: "I became very passionate about an actress and singer. I fully immersed myself." Her father died in 2011 when she was 15 years old.[7][8] Career In 2012, Cameron was cast in a new Disney Channel original series entitled Bits and Pieces as Alanna. Shortly after filming the pilot, Bits and Pieces was retooled into Liv and Maddie and saw Cameron starring in the dual lead role of Liv and Maddie Rooney. The preview of the series began showing on July 19, 2013.[9] The show premiered on September 15, 2013.[10] On January 13, 2014, Disney Channel renewed Liv and Maddie for a 13-episode second season slated to premiere in Fall 2014.[11] The second season was later expanded to 24 episodes.[12] The first season ended on July 27, 2014, and the second season began on September 21, 2014. The pilot episode gained 5.8 million viewers, which was the most-watched in total viewers in two-and-a-half years – since November 7, 2010 (Shake It Up!).[13] On August 27, 2013 Cameron released a cover of "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons as a promotional single.[14] Her cover peaked on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at seventeen, spending three weeks on the chart.[15] On October 15, 2013 "Better In Stereo" was released as a single under Walt Disney Records.[16] "Better In Stereo" made its debut on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at twenty-one before peaking at number one, becoming Cameron's first number one hit.[15] In February 2014, Cameron confirmed reports that recording had begun for her debut studio album.[17] However, there has been no official announcement whether it will be recorded with a record label or independently. Dove's next single "Count Me In" was released on June 3, 2014.[18] The song peaked at number one on the Billboard Kids Digital Songs chart.[15] Cameron also played a major role in her first non-Disney film Barely Lethal, theatrically released by A24 Films in 2015. Personal life Cameron has been dating actor Ryan McCartan since August 6, 2013.[19] Filmography Film Television Discography Soundtrack albums Other charted songs Promotional singles Other appearances Music videos Accolades Category:1996 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:Actresses from Seattle, Washington Category:American people of French descent Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Seattle, Washington Category:Walt Disney Records artists